Princess Brigid
Princess Brigid, '''also known as the '''Salt Princess, is a major character in the 14th Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. She is based on the Princess from the tale The Princess Who Loved Her Father like Salt. Appearance and Personality Brigid has shoulder-length blond hair tied into two side strands and green eyes. She wears a green cloak that has ivy designs with a yellow trim, commonly with the hood up, and a matching green bodice with floral patterns and yellow strings laced in a crisscross pattern over a long sleeved white blouse. She wears a tiara of several blue gemstones laced together. She also has a knee-length skirt and black boots. In the events of Return of the Salt Princess, she seems to be very timid at the beginning, as she has little control over her salt powers. She's shown to be very wise, as she consulted both her royal guards and thought for a long time before telling her father how much she loved him. Her timidity comes from not wanting to hurt others with her powers, so she's most likely very kind as well. Aside from her timid nature, she can be provoked if anyone were to harm her sisterly figures, Serafina and Mercy. History Brigid is the daughter of Nuada, the Dragon Prince of the Daemon Evokers, and Princess Wanda, the descendant of Prince James and Princess Ivy. When she was a young girl, her father asked her how much she loved him. She asked both her royal guards, Serafina and Mercy, for their answers, but neither were satisfactory to her. So, she came up with her own answer and told her father she loved him as much as salt, since it was the main source of wealth and trade for the Grak Kingdom. However, the King didn't like this answer, so he banished Brigid from the Kingdom, telling her that her protection would now be her power over salt. She left the Kingdom and traveled the world for one hundred years before coming back after a man had been following her for some time. She found a note with her Kingdom's seal on it, saying she needed to come back. However, Brigid didn't know the Kingdom had fallen long ago, so she returned, only to find that nothing was as it seemed. She was then chased by Rach Neumann throughout town. After being cornered, she used her powers to turn the outlaw into salt before running away. Later, when the Detective was sent to investigate, Brigid used her powers to turn the bridge above the Detective into salt, knocking the Detective off her horse, and trapping Serafina in some rubble. In the center of the old town, Brigid blocked the Detective's way forward by turning a tree into salt. Later, the mysterious man was trying to kidnap Brigid, but luckily the Detective hit him with a crossbow and saved Brigid. She then introduced herself as Princess Brigid of the Grak Kingdom, and said she felt fatigued from summoning her dragonflies. Before she could tell the Detective more, however, the mysterious man grabbed the Detective, and she fell into the salt mine. Later, the Detective found Brigid across a large gap. She appeared to have no control over her dragonflies, and not even Serafina and Mercy's combined powers were enough to stop them. Using a censer, the Detective sent the dragonflies away and lowered the bridge so Brigid could be accessed. However, the man once again got in the Detective's way and kidnapped Brigid. Powers and Abilities * Longevity: '''It is unknown if Brigid is immortal or not, as she has lived for over 100 years without aging much, it seems. She also still acts as if she is young as if she's still in her teens. It's revealed that Brigid has the blood of the Daemon Evokers, so she has a longer lifespan than humans, but she isn't immortal. * '''Control Over Dragonflies (formerly): '''Brigid can control a rare, never-before-seen species of white dragonflies that protect her from harm. They turn anything, living or not, into salt when touched. However, some beings, if strong enough, can resist this power. * '''Link: Though Dracaena, Brigid can see though her daemon's eyes and sense what she feels. Relationships * Nuada (biological father, deceased) * Princess Wanda (mother, deceased) * King Henryk (adoptive father, deceased) * Ivy Green (ancestor, deceased) * Prince James (ancestor, deceased) * Serafina (royal guard, sisterly figure, deceased) * Mercy (royal guard, sisterly figure, deceased) * Briar Rose (long grand-aunt) * Dracaena (daemon) Relevant Parables 'The Exiled Salt Princess '(from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. Trivia * According to a pop up note, Brigid's previous power over salt is seen as a blessing amongst her people. This is because not only does salt ward off evil but also, ironically, ward off demons and even fairy kind. Quotes Quotes by Princess Brigid * "When I set out to find the truth about my banishment, I never imagined the price of this truth to be so steep." * "With Dracaena, my daemon, by my side, I will become the "hope" for our clan, just as my Father wished." Gallery Character= Myst girl.jpg|Loading Screen Brigid with dragonflies.jpg|Brigid (in a hood) with her dragonflies Photo 2017-09-28 21-35-20 Modified.jpeg|Scared Photo 2017-09-28 21-38-25 Modified.jpeg|Brigid with her dragonflies Photo 2017-09-28 21-37-10 Modified.jpeg|Releasing her powers Photo 2017-09-28 21-42-29 Modified.jpeg|Brigid turning a thief into salt brigid.jpg|Brigid attacks brigid2.jpg|Brigid at the fountain Brigidtext2.jpg|Brigid's text face Brigidtext3.jpg|Brigid's tired face Brigidtext1.jpg|Brigid is worried IMG 4358.PNG|Brigid falls to her feet IMG 4359.PNG|Brigid was captured IMG 4360.PNG|Brigid about to release her powers RSP Brigid asks Nuada if he's her father.jpg|Brigid knows the truth RSP Detective pulls Brigid away.jpg|Brigid pulled away by the Detective RSP_Brigid_wipes_her_tears.jpg|Brigid wipes her tears RSP Brigid and Dracaena.jpg|Brigid and her daemon |-|Depictions= Get brigid back.jpg|Photo of Brigid Dp14popup09.jpg Dp14popup51.jpg Dp14popup49.jpg Dp14popup45.jpg|Portrait of Young Brigid Dp14popup44.jpg Dp14popup39.jpg|Drawing of Brigid by Serafina #1 Dp14popup35.jpg|Drawing of Brigid by Serafina #2 Dp14popup43.jpg |-|Other Images= Bandicam 2017-11-03 13-38-30-165.jpg|The Exiled Salt Princess Parable brigid3.jpg|Princess Brigid in the Main Menu DP14 wallpaper01 1920x1080.jpg|Brigid Wallpaper #1 DP14 wallpaper010 1920x1080.jpg|Brigid Wallpaper #2 RSP_Brigid_difficulty_button.jpg|Brigid difficulty level button Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Daemons